The Lord of The Rings: Princess Alethea
by MissAnnalise
Summary: [Note: some references to Skyrim] Alethea is the elven Princess of Nimithiel, and is the tenth member of the Fellowship of the Ring.


"Now," said Gandalf, "at today's council there are going to be some particularly important figures. Of course, Lord Aragorn will be there. Boromir of Gondor, son of Denethor, can be rather arrogant but he is extraordinarily brave and a well-trained soldier. He would be an excellent companion on our journey. Gimli, son of Gloin, is proud, stubborn and passionate, but fantastic with an axe. Not the most intelligent of company, but very comical I will give him that. Another two very important figures that will be attending are incredibly excited to be seeing their old friend Bilbo Baggins," Gandalf winked at Frodo, "and each other undoubtedly."

"Who, Gandalf?" said Merry.

"Legolas of Mirkwood. A very kind and loyal soul, some would argue that he has the best skill with a bow in all of Middle Earth!"

"Yes, I remember!" said Frodo excitedly, "Bilbo spoke of him many times as the great prince of Mirkwood. How fascinating it will be to meet him!"

"And on that note I presume you will have heard of another great member of today's company? Princess Alethea of Nimithiel, Dragonborn of Middle Earth. She accompanied myself and Bilbo on our quest all those years ago, and it was she who slayed Smaug."

The four hobbits looked on in wonder, "tell us, Gandalf, what is she like?" said Pippin.

"Are you aware, Peregrin Took, of what a Dragonborn is?" Pippin shook his head. "Then I shall tell you, Master Took, a Dragonborn – or Dovahkiin, is a rare individual who has been born with the soul of a Dragon. These individuals are chosen, you might say, by a dragon who sees fit to somewhat 'possess' a child. When Queen Itheliel held the Princess in her womb, Nimithiel was attacked by the great dragon Kelorth. Sensing the great spirit within the princess, Kelorth gave up his soul, and therefore his life, to give her the gift of Dovah. Dragonborn scarcely exist; in fact, they are the rarest beings on the planet. One could say that the princess is a hybrid – the body and skill of an elf, but the soul of a dragon. Now, Dovahkiin are able to speak in an ancient and powerful tongue called Thu'um, the language of the dragons; and every dragon in Middle Earth will answer to and obey her, knowing that she has the power to slay them single-handedly, as she did so with Smaug." The hobbits all listened in wonder with gaping mouths as Gandalf continued. "The Princess herself, so I have heard, has much matured from the days of that adventure. She is still particularly mischievous and, of course, the fairest maiden Middle Earth has yet to see, but she is now driven by vengeance, and a thirst for the blood of those who took away all she loved."

"And what was that, Gandalf?" urged Merry.

"A mere few years after our quest drew to a close, her father and two brothers, in search of the One Ring found himself caught up in battle with the Orcs of Mordor. They kidnapped Faelon and his sons: Thaldur and Herion and took them to the Mouth of Sauron, who tormented the King with visions of the death of his Queen, for the Mouth of Sauron had already taken her in his clutches many years before. He physically tortured the helpless King and his sons beyond recognition, so they say, and although the world was made aware of his death, his body has not yet been recovered. Never was there a daughter so dedicated to her father as Alethea, nor have I ever seen such adoration in a father's eyes than when Faelon gazed upon her. The Princess is her mother incarnate, and now she will stop at nothing to avenge her father's death."

"Well, that's pretty good, isn't it?" said Pippin lightheartedly.

They were all as Gandalf had described, Kings and Princes and Warriors from all corners of Middle Earth had come to attend the counsel of Elrond. Bilbo had jumped from his seat as Legolas Greenleaf and his band of followers reached the hearing. "My dear Bilbo," the princes' voice was soft and kind, "as handsome as ever I saw you," he knealt to embrace his old friend.

"Legolas," Bilbo held the elf's handsome face in his hands, tears stinging his eyes, "my dear old friend, what an honor it is to look upon you once again!"

The counsel members conversed among themselves for a while longer. It was then the princesses turn to arrive. "I hear the hooves of Roheryn approach," said Aragorn. Across the bridge to Rivendell rode well over twenty figures. Dismouting her horse and pulling away her hood, Frodo looked upon the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. He had never seen a being quite like her; even the elves of Rivendell who were so fair and graceful were incomparable to her. She was dressed differently to the way that Frodo had seen any other she-elf dressed. There was more of an energy about her, quicker perhaps but incredibly graceful nonetheless. The features upon her face were refined but the glow of her golden skin added a softness to them. The eyes upon her face were so green that they were almost luminescent, and their almond shape gave them an irresistible allure which she shaded with the longest of eyelashes. Her hair fell beautifully about her shoulders and face, falling all the way down to below her waist in a chocolate-coloured waterfall. She truly was the most beautiful creature that Bilbo had ever seen, and he felt as though he could have been stabbed through the heart in that moment and felt nothing but the glow of her beauty. The company, of which she was now the only woman, bowed down to her. She acknowledged Gandalf first, "my dear friend," she beamed at him, "will ever you age?"

"Every second spent in your presence is a reminder of my youth, majesty," Gandalf bowed his head to her. "And the young Halflings," she addressed the Hobbits, who were gazing at her in awe. "Merrydock Brandybuck, Samwise Gamgee, Peregrin Took, and the Ringbearer, Frodo Baggins," she smiled at them each in turn. "I wonder could you tell me where my darling Bilbo might be?" She turned her head and saw him, her smile growing even wider, even more ravishing. "Bilbo, my sweet and darling friend Bilbo Baggins! The twinkle in your eyes is unmistakable!"

"And your beauty is unchanged, my dear Alethea." It was at this point that Frodo noticed she was not particularly tall for an elf; she stood at perhaps five feet and one inch, the other men positively towered above her, yet she still had to lean down to embrace Bilbo. "What a shame that business stands in the way first, we have so many years to catch up on my dearest Bilbo!"

"That we do, my princess, that we do!"

It was then that she noticed Legolas, who was smiling at her from within the crowd. The Queen did not give one moments thought before throwing her arms around him, causing him to grin and the two of them to laugh together. "Legolas! It has been too many years, once again. How are you, friend?"

"All the better for seeing you, of course!"


End file.
